kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elvire d'Orléans
Early Life Elvire Marie Étiennette Perrine d’Orleans was born on 6 July 229 BDC (23195 EUC) in Celmans, Novara-Archelonia. Her father was the Comte-abbé of Saint-Albin, Louis-Philippe d’Orleans, and her mother was Étiennette Marie Perrine Le Marquis. Her family ancestry were originally from an illegitimate family descended from a Leonese commoner woman who served as the mistress to King Henry VII of Novara-Archelonia, but was legitimized and ennobled by his successor Edward V (who were childhood friends with the offspring from that affair.) Elvire was privately tutored in her early life, learning various languages, math, the sciences and the arts, such knowledge that would give her a simple noblewoman’s life and would lead a normal life. However her heart always belonged to martial ability. Inspired by stories of her grandmother, Zéphyrine, she began training in the spear at age 12, and joined the military at the age of 15. Elvire had an extensive military history spanning eighty years and ongoing. She fought for the Royal Army during conflicts with the Realm of Light and with Bourgogne during the Yuktobanian Civil Wars and the Four Years War respectively. However over the course of her career, she had personally seen the plight of the lower classes and the disenfranchised peoples of her countrymen. Because of this, and many other grievances as a result of mismanagement by nobles, she went on to become one of Prince Charles’ early supporters, joining the prince in exile in Plantagenia. Now stripped of rank by the Henricians, Elvire places her hopes on Prince Charles, in hopes of returning to the home of her birth. Marche au Supplice Appearance & Attire Elvire is 5'5" and weighs a little over 145 lbs. She has short white hair, as well as purple eyes. She has orange colored fur, with her tail being a brown color. Like her people, her slender build allows her to be very fast and agile. When in combat, Elvire wears a purple colored breastplate with thick plated steel shoulder pads. She also wears purple colored gauntlets and greaves colored in purple, navy blue and black. This armor befits her role as a "Chevalier de Dragon", a Dragon Knight of the crown. Personality Elvire is a radical idealist. She believes in a representative government where the people make the decisions with or without the king. She would support a constitutional monarch, so long as the people has a say in the government. Because of this, she is a Paragon, helping those learn how to help themselves. She does not believe in holding out for heroes and as such, her ultimate goal is that when her people is in need of heroes, they can become one. She can be sometimes introverted and rude, but she is a kind person and tries to mean well. Supporting the people of the Kingdom, even despite her views. Weapons & Fighting Style Elvire's weapon of choice is known as Z’s Trident. The Trident was handed down to her by her great-grandmother, Zéphyrine. The Trident, roughly 4 feet long in height, has three prongs, allowing to trap an opponent's weapon between the Trident, allowing for easy disarmament in combat. The Handles of the trident is Black, and is coated in a Blue-Purple Steel, although it is unknown how the makers of the weapon made it such a color.' ' Elvire also carries a dagger, known as Misericorde (which is Archelonian for Mercy giver). The blade is a 6 in blade made with steel and colored in blue. This backup sidearm is used to thrust and cut people down when Elvire loses or cannot carry her Trident In addition to her skills with the trident and dagger. She shows remarkable skill as well in swordsmanship and with clubs and staves. Elvire's fighting style revolves around high altitude combat, using high jumping maneuvers to gain the high ground over her opponent. This is however supplanted with more on ground and thrusts as well as non lethal strikes and swings with the blunt edge of the weapon. Category:Characters Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice